Benutzer Diskussion:Riosaix
Hallo Riosaix. Nochmals willkommen bei uns im Wiki :) Du hast Recht, das mit den Missionen ist ein bisschen fummlig, wenn man sowas noch nie gemacht hat, aber ich werde versuchen, es dir etwas genauer zu erklären. Wenn du eine Mission gefunden hast, die dir gefällt, dann klickst du auf Bearbeiten direkt über ihr. Dadurch macht sich das Bearbeitungsfenster auf und du siehst ein grünes Puzzle-Teil. Fahre nun mit der Maus darüber, sodass eine Art Vorschaufenster erscheint und klicke bei diesem unten auf Ändern. Du gelangst in den Vorlageneditor, in dem du die einzelnen Parameter der Vorlage ändern kannst. Hier musst du bei Angenommen von die vier Tilden setzen, mit OK bestätigen und dann abspeichern. Dadurch wird (aber erst nach dem Speichern) deine Unterschrift sowie ein Zeitstempel bei Angenommen von: gesetzt und jeder sieht, dass du die Mission angenommen hast. Wenn du sie abgeschlossen hast, kannst du dir die passende Vorlage der Mission auf deine Benutzerseite setzen, indem du wieder in das Bearbeitungsfenster gehst, auf das Puzzle-Teil klickst und es ausschneidest :) Ich hoffe, das hat dir weitergeholfen^^ Wenn nicht, einfach noch mal nachhhaken. Solltest du auch allgemein irgendwelche Fragen haben, dann zögere nicht, sie zu stellen. Jeder hier wird dir gerne weiterhelfen ;) Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß im Almanach! Lg, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:37, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das ist seit einiger Zeit automatisch, aber eig. auch recht praktisch, wenn dir jemand antworten will. Er kann dann gleich auf deine Disku statt auf deine Benutzerseite klicken. In meiner Signatur ist meine Disku bei der 73 verlinkt^^ Wenn du willst, kannst du dir aber auch eine angepasste Signatur erstellen wie viele sie hier haben (unter anderem eben auch ich^^"). Ich würde dir dabei auch helfen, weil es nicht ganz so einfach ist ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:04, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Bin auch drin^^" --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:10, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nice! Schaut gut aus^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:46, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bitte editiere keine Benutzerseiten (darunter fallen bspw. auch WTs), wenn der betreffende Benutzer dir keine Erlaubnis dazu gibt. Das gilt sonst als ziemlich unhöflich. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:56, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Du wusstest es ja nicht, also ist es schon ok. WT ist unsere Abkürzung für Walkthrough :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:25, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sieht schick aus :) Hast du gut hingekriegt. Wo steht das mit Adell denn? oO Wenn es in einem Artikel steht, gehört es ausgebessert. Auch wenn ihr Körper männlich aussieht, ist Adell paradoxerweise doch eine sie (zumindest laut Spiel). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:33, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich führe dort aber auch näher aus, warum ich Adell für einen Kerl (bzw. für einen Transvestiten mit magischer Begabung) halte ;) Ist nur meine Meinung, die man aber nicht teilen muss. Ich hab gerade leider nicht so viel Zeit, vllt. am Abend. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:40, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo und auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen. Kommt zwar etwas später, aber besser als gar nicht. ;D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir hier bei uns. :) Für Fragen oder einfach nur zum Smalltalk stehe ich dir gern zur Verfügung. ;D Have fun. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:35, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das Thema hat vor einiger Zeit ein anderer User bereits aufgegriffen, daher ich kopiere ich mal meine Antwort her: Bei Seymor musst du aufpassen, der wird nur in der englischen Version mit u geschrieben, in der deutschen jedoch *warum auch immer* ohne (s. bspw. hier bei Minute 2:28 ungefähr). Im Allgemeinen gilt: Spiel > Lösungsbuch (In dem zu KHII bspw. ist sogar ein Gegner falsch benannt worden). Also stimmt es schon so, wie es bei uns steht, keine Angst ;) Wir achten sehr stark auf sowas. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:54, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ahrm... Ohne jetzt eine größere Diskussion vom Zaun brechen zu wollen: Ersteres kann nicht der Fall sein, wenn du die deutsche Version spielst, aber ganz wie du meinst. Wir richten uns in unseren Artikel jedenfalls nach der dt. Version und dort wird er, wie ich bereits sagte, ohne u geschrieben; daher ist es in den Artikeln vollkommen korrekt. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich bin keinesfalls böse, ich will nur nicht, dass der Eindruck entsteht, dass wir Dinge erfinden und Namen so drehen wie es uns passt; denn das ist nicht der Fall, wir achten sehr stark auf die Korrektheit von Bezeichnungen und Namen. Ich muss aber auch zugeben, dass ich die Schreibweise mit u besser finde und nicht ganz verstehe, warum es weggelassen wurde^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:19, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Top Ten Also, wie du mich neulich darauf angesprochen hast, dass ich bei der aktuellen Wahl Cid aus FFX vergessen habe sollte, lass mich dir dazu etwas sagen: ICH kann frei entscheiden, wen oder was ich zur Wahl aufstelle, alle anderen können mir MÖGLICHE Vorschläge geben (von denen die meisten eigentlich auch immer dran kommen, weil es in den meisten Fällen dann genau zehn sind). Nun war es aber einer der seltenen Fälle, dass es NICHT genug Vorschläge gab und ich mir welche raussuchen musste. Und damit hätte ich theoretisch jeden Charakter mit dem Namen "Cid" nehmen können. Also kannst du nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn "vergessen" haben könnte, ich habe ihn lediglich nicht genommen. Ich kann dir aber schon mal versichern, dass dein Vorschlag zur neuen Top Ten (mit den Bossgegnern) mit Sicherheit drankommen wird. Hoffentlich hast du jetzt verstanden, warum dieser Cid nicht zur Wahl genommen wurde. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:24, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Blitzball Schau mal hier nach. Da stehn die Posotionen aller Blitzballspieler. Du kannst ja dann nachschaun wie sie auf deutsch heißen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 15:25, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE:Angenommene Mission Twamel Ich sehe, dass du das von den Amis (= das engl. Wiki zu FF) übersetzt hast, jedoch scheinbar recht wörtlich, weswegen einige Passagen im Deutschen nicht ganz so gut klingen und etwas unzusammenhängend bzw. teilweise sogar sinnentfremdet sind. Man kann die Amis gerne als Gedächtnisstütze nehmen, aber ich empfehle immer, die Handlung in eigenen Worten zusammenzufassen. Ich sage jetzt nicht, dass das ganz schlecht ist, was du geschrieben hast, aber der Lesefluss wird durch das holprige englische Deutsch stark blockiert. Versuch mal, den Teil der Handlung, in den Twamel involviert ist, mehr in eigenen Worten wiederzugeben. Du musst die Handlung zu X-2 übr. nicht unbedingt schreiben, nur wenn du willst; in der Mission geht es nur um die aus X ;) Um deine Frage also zu beantworten: In der Form ist es noch nicht sooo gut, dass ich es in den Artikel setzen würde, aber versuch mal, meinen Vorschlag umzusetzen, dann wird es sich sicher besser lesen lassen :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:10, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Jetzt liest sich das schon viel viel besser. Merkst du auch den Unterschied? :) So kannst du es auf jeden Fall reinstellen. Und sry, ich hab deine erste Anmerkung, dass du es überarbeitet hast, übersehen :X War keine Absicht. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:32, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Smalltalk Auch hier tut's mir Leid, dass ich eben nicht im Chat geantwortet habe. War zuerst abgelenkt und hab einfach nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr online seid und geschrieben habt. ^^" --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 14:03, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Alchemist Mission Sry, aber das war nicht ganz gemeint^^" Ich glaube, noch keiner hat dir erklärt, was ein Interwiki-Link ist. Ich habe es letztens FF-Zocker beschrieben und bin mal so frei, es hierher zu kopieren: ... Dann zu den Interwikilinks. Das sind Links, die zu FF-Wikis in anderen Sprachen führen. Das sieht dann beim Einfügen ungefähr so aus. Im Prinzip ist es ein ganz normaler Link, der das Sprachkürzel des zu verlinkenden Wikis enthält (z.B. en für das englische, es für das spanische, it für das italienische etc.), den Titel des dortigen Artikels (den man nachsehen muss. Manchmal sind die Artikelnamen identisch, aber nicht immer.) und einen Doppelpunkt dazwischen. Auch Interwikilinks setzt man an das Ende eines Artikels. Das, was du rausgesucht hast, sind weiterführende Links, von denen man höchstens, aber nicht unbedingt, einen zur Wikipedia braucht. Schade, dass du dir mit der Recherche so viel Arbeit gemacht hast :/ Aber das war leider nicht gemeint und so viele weiterführende Links brauchen wir nicht. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:38, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Komm mal kurz in den Chat. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:53, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die anderen beiden Missionen Die Mission mit den Al Bhed Psyches passt vom Inhalt her :) Jedoch würde ich dich bitten, die -Vorlage nicht so inflationär zu benutzen, weil das speziell bei einer Textformatierung manchmal unschön aussehen kann. Warum und wofür sie eigentlich gebraucht wird, erkläre ich dir: Manchmal hat man das Problem, dass das Bild oder eine andere Grafik eines vorherigen Absatzes in den nächsten Absatz hineinragt, was dann in manchen Fällen (nicht in allen!) doof aussieht. Z.B. hier: ---- Absatz 1 left|210px Bla bla bla ... Absatz 2 Bla bla. ---- Man möchte das Bild aus Absatz 1 nicht im 2. Absatz haben, was jedoch der Fall ist. Um das Problem zu lösen, fügt man am Ende des 1. Absatzes ein und erhält: ---- Absatz 1 left|210px Bla bla bla ... Absatz 2 Bla bla. ---- Die Vorlage drückt quasi alles, was nach ihr kommt in die nächste Zeile unter der unteren Bild-/Grafik-Linie. Und darin liegt auch ihr Problem, wenn man sie für eine simple Textformatierung gebraucht wie dir vllt. schon aufgefallen ist, als du sie in den Artikel eingefügt hast. Deine Mannschaftsaufzählung wurde unter die Bildlinie des Logos gedrückt und du musstest die betreffende Überschrift ebenfalls nach unten verfrachten. Das sieht aber layoutmäßig nicht soooo toll aus. Wie macht man das aber anders? Du hast drei Möglichkeiten: 1.) Bei einer Aufzählung wie hier setzt du die aufzuzählenden Begriffe untereinander und schreibst jeweils ein * (Sternchen) davor. ;Syntax *Bla1 *Bla2 *Bla3 ;Ergebnis *Bla1 *Bla2 *Bla3 2.) Du setzt anstatt der -Vorlage ein zwischen die jeweiligen Begriffe. Das sorgt für einen Zeilenumbruch, beeinflusst aber keine anderen Formatierungen: ;Syntax Bla1 Bla2 Bla2 ;Ergebnis Bla1 Bla2 Bla2 3.) Du lässt zwischen den aufzuzählenden Begriffen eine Leerzeile (was die einfachste Methode ist... LeerZEILE, nicht -zeichen ;) ). Versuche speziell für diesen Artikel Methode 1.) umzusetzen, dann passt er. Bei der Cait Sith-Mission hast du leider eine Fanart eingefügt :/ die werde ich löschen müssen, genauso wie die eine Coulage, die auch unter Fanart zählt. Solche Dateien verwenden wir nicht. Du hast noch ein drittes Bild mit schwarzem Hintergrund hochgeladen. Ich werde eine andere Version dieses Bildes mit weißem oder transparentem Hintergrund drüberladen. Verwenden bitte dieses Bild. Wenn du das hast, setz ich dir die Mission auf deine Seite. Das war jetzt etwas umfangreich^^" aber lese es dir in Ruhe durch. Später stehe ich für Rückfragen wieder zur Verfügung. Gruß, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:45, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Perfekt! :) EDIT: Hab dir die Mission eingefügt ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:58, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja! Sehr gut :) Du hast den Dreh langsam echt raus^^ das freut mich. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:29, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Selber hallo o.O ...Chat? :) -- [[user:Flüstergras|'Flüstergras']] 11:38, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage: Benutzerbox Missionen Also, damit du in deinen Text bei der Benutzerbox für die Missionen einen Link einbauen kannst, musst du den Quelltext der Vorlage bearbeiten. Der sieht folgendermaßen aus. Damit du auf das Wort Missionen einen Link setzen kannst, musst du nun folgendes hinschreiben. Missionen. Dann wird wenn jemand das Wort "Missionen" anklickt, die Seite mit der Missionsübersicht geöffnet. Jetzt wird der Link aber standardgemäß blau angezeigt. Sofern du eine andere Textfarbe gewählt hast, sieht es hübscher aus, wenn du die Farbe noch änderst. Deine Textfarbe ist schwarz und somit musst du zusätzlich noch einen Code eingeben, mit dem du die Farbe änderst. Dazu nutzt man das "font-color". Insgesamt sieht das dann in der Zeile für Text so aus: Dieser Nutzer liebt es [[Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|'Missionen']] zu erledigen innerhalb des Final Fantasy Almanaches. Hoffe du hast es so verstanden. Wie gesagt, die eckigen Klammern kann man im Chat nicht einfügen und daher wird das Erklären etwas schwer. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 14:07, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE: Meine persönlichen Meilensteine Ich weiß ganz ehrlich nicht, wie oder was du meinst. Kannst du das etwas konkretisieren? --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:44, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe bereits gesehen, was du gemacht hast. Aber ich verstehe nicht, worauf du raus willst oder was du jetzt genau möchtest. Erkläre das bitte. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:53, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Leider nicht, erst morgen evtl. wieder. Ich fahre mit meinem Besuch nämlich gleich einkaufen ;) Morgen schau ich mir auch mal deine Benutzerseite etwas näher an. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:08, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nochmal: Ich hab gesehen, was du gemacht hast. Ich weiß aber nicht, was du nun willst, das wird nicht ersichtlich und wenn ich das nicht weiß, kann ich dir auch nicht weiterhelfen. Aber klären wir das lieber morgen im Chat. Bis dann, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:17, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Deine Bearbeitungen Hallo Riosaix. Bitte verwende die Vorschaufunktion, wenn du Artikel bearbeitest. Dadurch vermeidest du die vielen Nachbearbeitungen, wenn du irgendwo was schreibst, und dadurch werden die Letzten Änderungen nicht überflutet. Von deinen knapp 600 Edits sind allerhöchstens 100 zu gebrauchen, der Rest sind eben solche Nachbearbeitungen. Du solltest sauberer und konzentrierter zu Werke gehen. Lies dir deine Texte vorher noch einmal laut durch, bevor du sie speicherst. Eine andere Sache ist mir noch aufgefallen. Du versuchst jetzt bereits sehr viel mit Tabellen und Vorlagen zu hantieren, aber ich finde, erst solltest du richtig schreiben können, bevor du dich daran traust. Wenn du mehr Erfahrung mit dem Schreiben hast, ergeben sich viele Fragen und Probleme von selbst. Schlussendlich möchte ich dir nicht zu Nahe treten, aber kann es sein, dass du mit Grammatik und Rechtschreibung Schwierigkeiten hast? Falls ja, ist das nicht schlimm. Achte in Zukunft einfach noch mehr drauf, was du da tatsächlich schreibst, bevor du es veröffentlichst. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 08:58, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Also, bitte achte vermehrt auf Kommata, Worttrennung und Rechtschreibung. Kommata kommen ans letzte Wort dran, dazwischen gibt es keinen Abstand, genauso bei Punkten. Ausser schreibt man mit ß, eigendlich mit t. Und so weiter. Schau genau drauf. Die Spieletitel Final Fantasy X und X-2 musst du nicht fett machen, es reicht vollkommen aus, wenn sie ein einziges Mal pro Artikel verlinkt werden. Kommt der Begriff danach ein zweites Mal vor, muss er nicht mehr verlinkt noch fett markiert werden. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 09:13, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Missionstabelle Hier der Code für die Tabelle: ;Code ;Ergebnis Alle Missionen, die du links haben willst, schreibst du dort hin, wo Spalte 1 steht; alle, die du rechts haben willst, dort, wo Spalte 2 steht. [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 21:15, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kerc Ronso-Artikel Ich hab deinen Artikel zu Kerc Ronso mal überarbeitet. Die Dinge, die mir dabei besonders aufgefallen sind, liste ich dir hier, damit du es in Zukunft vllt. besser machen kannst ;) # Wiederhole dich nicht beim Schreiben. Es stand an die 4mal im Artikel, dass Kerc Bevelle und dem Orden den Rücken gekehrt hat und auch doppelt hintereinander das Warum. Ein Leser versteht es bereits beim ersten Mal. # Bitte füge keine wörtliche Rede in Artikel ein. Und wenn du Zitate einfügen willst, dann verwende bitte nur die deutschen, keine englischen. Wir sind ein deutsches Wiki, kein englisches. Zudem ist nicht die englische Version das Original, sondern die japanische. # Benutze bitte keine Umgangssprache ("da sie ja Ketzer sind"). # Mach ruhig Absätze rein, niemand liest gerne einen Blocktext (mache dieser aber nicht mit !!!). Berücksichtige dies bitte in Zukunft. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:39, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe ihn, wie bereits erwähnt, überarbeitet. Falsch war er nicht, ihm haben nur ein paar Feinschliffe gefehlt ;) Deine anderen Artikel werde ich auch noch überarbeiten. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:40, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Die kopiere ich meist von den Amis, einfach weil's schön nerdig ist, zu wissen, wie der Chara im Original heißt^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:53, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC)